A Quick Trip to Tokyo
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Dia, Kanan and Mari go to Tokyo, what can go wrong?


-Late, they are LATE!

Dia shout those words while looking at her wrist watch. She was angry, she was waiting for her friends for an hour, right now it's 1 P.M. She was supposed to meet with Kanan and Mari at the station at 12 and then go to a restaurant and eat lunch at 1, but they didn't show up. Dia was pissed off.

-Just how long do they plan to make me wait for them.

Dia is at her limit, been at the station alone, under the heat of summer, hungry, and waiting for her friends put her in an exasperating situation. Just when she was going to call to Kanan's number she heard at the distance a voice she knew so well.

\- Dia ! Hi

When Dia saw her blonde friend waving at her so careless, Dia couldn't help but to make her angriest expression, at her side was the blue-haired girl with a ponytail, Kanan. When they meet, Dia had this killing-intent aura surrounding her. Dia was the first one to talk, she did her best to not sound pissed, but she couldn't oversee the fact that Kanan and Mari were late.

\- Kanan-san, Mari-san can you explain yourselves for your reasons for being late.

Kanan was the first to speak up, she tried her best to calm her friend down. 

-Dia, sorry for being late, something happened and...  
Kanan couldn't finish her sentence when Mari started talking.  
\- It was Kanan's fault, she didn't let me sleep yesterday so we oversleep today.  
\- Mari, what are you saying !? it was your fault for being so annoying yesterday, and it was also your fault this morning too.  
\- Kanan-san, may I know what happened this morning exactly?  
-I can tell you all the details from yesterday night!

Said Mari with a happy expression, maybe remembering what happened yesterday.  
\- I DON'T NEED THOSE DETAILS !  
Dia finally lost her coolness, at least nobody was there to listen to her shouting. Kanan knew she needs to fix this before Mari start saying unnecessary stuff that could only make Dia angrier.  
\- Mari, don't say those thing, she can get the wrong idea.  
\- But Kanan, you were WONDERFUL yesterday.  
Dia can't stand this any longer, she wants to punch this comedy duo, she thinks they are doing this on purpose.  
\- Mari-san... SHUT UP.  
\- Awwww, Dia got angry at me !  
Mari was now behind Kanan, leaving Kanan no option but to explain the things properly.

-Dia, listen, yesterday I spent the night with Mari, we were just talking and catching things up, we haven't seen each other for 2 years, and we have a lot of things to talk about and you know that.  
\- Kanan-san... Yes, you might be right, but please be more conscious next time and don't spend all the night, we have a lot of time from now on to talk, the three of us.  
\- Dia... I LOVE YOU.  
Mari after saying those words went to Dia's side and hugged her. Dia's cheeks turned red, then she regained her composure.  
\- But, that doesn't explain why you were late.  
\- That's Mari's fault also, when I woke up, she told me to be by her side and sleep a little more.  
\- Is that true Mari-san ?  
\- Well... Te-He.  
-DON'T Te-He ME !  
\- Kanan, HELP ME, Dia is angry with me again !

-I won't help you, is your fault that Dia is angry.

After that little act, Dia, Kanan and Mari took the train, their destiny was Tokyo. Kanan and Mari didn't knew why Dia called them in the first place, while in the train Dia proceeded to explain them.

\- Kanan-san, Mari-san, I suppose you want to know the reason why I called you today.

-Is it because you want to have a date with us?

\- Mari, you are going to make Dia angry again.

-Mari-san can you take this serious for moment?

-But I'm being super serious, I want to have a date with Kanan and Dia.

-I also want to spend time with Mari and Dia too.  
\- Kanan-san, Mari-san... Yes I want to be together with both of you as well. But, that's not the reason why I called both of you, the reason is we are now in Aqours with Chika-san and the others, so as their senpais in being Idols we need to teach them.

-Well, that's Dia for you.

\- Dia, you are so shiny when you talk about idols.

-I want Aqours to succeed, that's why, the three of us are going to Tokyo today to study about idols.

-I know your reasons, but why only Mari and me?

\- Well.. That's...

\- I know ! Dia wants to spend time with Kanan and me like the old times.

\- Oh, I see, you are right Mari.  
\- I... I haven't said anything like that!

\- Come on Dia, don't be like that.

\- Mari is right, you need to be more honest with your sentiments.  
\- Both of you, please stop.  
\- I think Dia needs some body contact to make her more honest with her feelings.

Mari proceeded to hug Dia, since they were the only ones in the train they weren't causing problems to anybody

-Mari-san let me go.

\- I won't, I want to hug Dia.

\- Mari, don't come crying if Dia gets angry at you.

After that they arrived to their destiny, Tokyo. When they got out of the train, Dia, Kanan and Mari where surrounded by the vibes of Tokyo.

-Oh my god, everything is so shiny here.

-Mari-san, please don't forget our objective for today, and also don't forget, Tokyo can be a beast to people like us that come from outside.

\- I agree with Dia, Mari please behave yourself, but to say that Tokyo is a beast that's too much Dia.

-Kanan-san, you don't know the hidden claws of Tokyo.

\- Dia don't you mean when you got lost here when you were a little kid?

\- Oh, that's right, I remember Dia came to Tokyo once when she was a kid.

-Mari-san, Kanan-san please forget that, I don't want to remember...

\- Don't worry Dia, here hold my hand.

Mary took Dia's hand and hold it tightly, Dia felt Mari's warm, then she noticed her other hand was being hold, this time Kanan was holding her.

-I'll hold your hand too, so you won't get lost this time.

Dia didn't said a word, she just nodded obediently. They walked around like that all the time when they were kids, but now that they are older and haven't seen each other for a long time Dia didn't know how to react nor she couldn't comprehend her feelings. After an hour of wandering in the Tokyo streets Mari was the first to speak.

-Now that I remember, we haven't had lunch.

\- That's right, I'm really hungry, are you hungry too Dia?

\- Of course I am, and who's fault do you think it is.

Dia glared at Mari, Mari felt a shiver in her back and quickly said.

-Don't be like that. Here let's go to this restaurant, my treat.

\- At least you are taking responsibility for what you did.

After Dia said those words, the third year trio entered the restaurant and took their seats. After they left the restaurant, Dia felt more tired than rested, with the constant flirt of Mari and Kanan joining her from time to time only got Dia on her nerves, thus Dia passed most of her lunch scolding Mari to stop her flirting while trying to have her lunch in peace. Kanan noticed how tired Dia was, so she suggested they should rest somewhere, after Kanan's statement Mari had an idea, she grabbed Dia's and Kanan's hand and pulled them, Kanan and Dia were clueless about where Mari wants to go, after a short time they are in an alley with a big building at their front with a sign with Neon lights that says "Love Motel¨.

-Mari-San, what is this place?

-Dia, you don't know about places like this?

-That's not the problem here, Mari, how do you know about this place?

-That's because I browsed it yesterday, I knew something like this may happened so I was just preparing the scenario.

-Kanan-san, may I know about this place, it looks suspicious to me.

Of course it looks suspicious to Dia, being born in the Kurosawa family didn't gave Dia time to know about romance and stuff like that, so it's obvious if she didn't know about ¨Love Motels¨

-Well, Dia the thing is...

-Yes?

Kanan took a step closer to Dia, then she whispered some words to her, Dia's face gradually turned red, she wasn't prepared for that information, trying her best to hide her shame she turned to Mari.

-Mari-san WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? Bringing Kanan-san and me to a place like this.

-Well, that's because I want to spend an intimate time with both of you 3  
-Mari this is going to far, just look at Dia.

-But Kanan, we are old enough to do this kind of thing.

-NO WE ARE NOT, we are still high schoolers.

-Dia don't be like that, it's going to be fun !

-Mari, please stop, I don't think Dia can hold this any longer. Let's just leave.

-What a waste...

Kanan grabbed Mari and the almost unconscious Dia by their hands. When they reached the streets Kanan bought some water to help Dia cool down.

-Thank you, Kanan-san

-No problem, it was Mari's fault this time, she went too far this time.

-I really don't see the bad thing about that.

-Mari-san, shut up.

-Dia is angry at me again...

-I can't blame her after what you tried to do.

After that little incident the three of them spent the day looking around for all the School Idols shop they saw. Dia was excited each time they entered a new one. The day was almost over so they decided to go home, in the train Dia felt asleep, she was exhausted.

-Look Mari, Dia fall asleep.

-That's seems the case, she still looks cute when she is like that.

-Don't try anything funny, she will get mad.

-It's not funny if she isn't awake.

-So you were doing that on purpose.

-That's because I like Dia's reaction when I tease her, also I love how serious she is, she is really shiny when she is like that.

-I know, I feel the same, when she is like that she is really bright, it makes me realize that I need to do my best.

-Kanan...

-Yes?

-Sorry for being absent for so long.

-It's not your fault, it was also my fault too, for what I did...

-But what I regret the most is what I did to Dia.

-I know, she really wanted to be a school idol, it was her dream.

-Will she forgive me?

-Mari, what are you saying? Of course Dia will forgive you, we are friends after all.

-Kanan... Yes, you are right. We are friends and from now on we are going to be together forever.

-Mari...

-Dia... Just this time, forgive me.

After Mari said those words she places a small kiss on Dia's cheek. Kanan was speechless after Mari's action, she didn't said a word and then she placed a small kiss on Dia's cheek too.

-Kanan, my, I didn't know you were that assertive.

-I don't want to be left behind, that's all.

Mari placed her hand on top of Dia's hand, Dia was still in her deep slumber, Kanan did the same and placed her hand on the free hand Dia had. Then both Mari and Kanan placed their heads on Dia's shoulders. Dia felt their weight against her, but she didn't woke up, instead a small smile formed in her face.


End file.
